


Sonhos...

by MollysMogli



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollysMogli/pseuds/MollysMogli





	Sonhos...

Os minutos foram passando na penumbra do quarto, até que Harry apercebeu-se que alguém estava a observá-lo.  
Rebolou na cama e viu Luna junto á porta, com uma bandeja e um longo roupão de linho, azulado. Com um sorriso caloroso, entrou no quarto e pousou a bandeja na cómoda. Ela aproximou-se graciosamente da cama, depois, dobrou um joelho, que espreitou através da racha do robe. encostando a perna contra a cama, fê-lo rebolar, deixando-o de costas. ele continua a a olhar para a perna coberta por uma meia de vidro e para o vislumbre de um cinto de ligas sob o robe.  
O sorriso dela aumentou quanto pegou no óleo e beijou nas omoplatas de Harry e sua respiração engatou, mas ela não falou enquanto se movia para trás de Harry, e ela pressionou os joelhos em ambos os lados dos quadris de Harry. Quando algo escorregadio escorreu por sua espinha, Harry ofegou de novo, embora desta vez pela temperatura do próprio óleo.  
"F-Frio ..." Harry murmurou, e estremeceu quando as mãos Luna desceram sobre ele e começaram a trabalhá-lo em sua pele.  
"Vai aquecer", Luna respondeu suavemente. Não pense, Harry, apenas sinta.  
Harry assentiu um pouco enquanto fechava os olhos, e tentou se concentrar na sensação das mãos de Luna, o cheiro do óleo que ele estava usando - ele podia sentir o cheiro de Jasmim, Laranja e Sandâlo - e quão bom tudo isso parecia. Ele tinha claramente feito isso antes, e Harry ficou surpreso com a forma como Luna o havia transformado em uma pilha de gelatina tão rapidamente e tão facilmente.  
As mãos de Luna começaram nos ombros de Harry, e gradualmente desceram pelas costas dele. . As mãos de Luna pararam, e ele as tirou das calças de Harry para massajar suas costas com uma mão, enquanto o outro se apoiava no colchão enquanto se inclinava para frente, cobrindo o corpo de Harry com o seu próprio, e lhe ofereceu um beijo gentil e terno.  
Ele enterrou o rosto em seus braços e respirou profundamente quando Luna recuou um pouco e voltou a trabalhar. Ela intercalou a suave massagem com beijos leves em seus ombros e coluna, e desta vez, quando as mãos de Luna mergulharam abaixo da cintura de Harry, ela começou a lentamente tirar as calças e calças de Harry, e Harry levantou um pouco os quadris para ajudá-la.  
Luna deu um beijo suave em sua nuca, e com uma mão se equilibrando, a outra que ele usava para gentilmente virar a cabeça de Harry, e ele pegou os lábios do jovem em um beijo quente. Ele se mexeu e se virou para fitar Luna, enquanto ela o aproximava enquanto seus beijos aumentavam em intensidade. Luna quebrou o beijo e olhou fixamente para Harry. Ela estudou seu rosto, seu polegar acariciando as maçãs do rosto de Harry, antes de recuar e pegar um comprido lenço de algodão, do bolso e atar os pulsos dele à cabeceira da cama.  
"Podes libertar-te a qualquer momento." Afirmou Luna. Diz e eu libertarei, mas se o fizeres , tudo acabará de imediato."  
"O que é que acabará?"  
"Já vais ver."

TRIIIM!! Harry acordou sobressaltado, com as calças pegajosas.


End file.
